


More than one solution

by panicparade



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre and Post Reichenbach, Presumed Dead, Sherlock learns how to apologise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apologies were a foreign concept to Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than one solution

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed. 
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> Also for the "Presumed Dead" square on my  
> [](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)  
>  **[trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **  
>  card and "Dancing" square on my   
> [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)  
> **[cottoncandy_bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **  
>  card.  
> 

Apologies were a foreign concept to Sherlock.

When he was child the entire concept of apologizing was nonexistent; his parents never apologized for forcing him to endure the company of other children and Mycroft, what would Mycroft have ever apologized to him for? He was always right, not that it made it any easier to digest. Even as a kid Sherlock had learnt to stay quiet rather than say something stupid that would require an apology.

It was only years later that Sherlock realized there were many different ways of apologizing than only saying Sorry.

He knew he was in the wrong; when seen from John’s point of view it seemed like the entire world was in on the plan while he suffered for two years. In hindsight Sherlock should have known that pointing out even Anderson was clueless was really a bad idea; he did deserve the black eye for that.

This was why he know needed a full proof way to apologize because even though he knew _just_ words would be enough for John, given enough time, he didn’t want to do that because this was John and Sherlock could never stick with _just anything_ for him. It was difficult to think about what John would appreciate because two years is a long time to change a man and while somewhere it was difficult to reconcile to the fact that there were parts of John he didn’t know that did make it more interesting. Like he could live a lifetime trying to get to the base of who John Watson was and he would still find more and more things that would amaze him.

In the end the answer was fairly simple when he came down to it and as much as he loathes admitting it, Mycroft was the one who pointed it out. If he was ready to spend years figuring out John Watson then why not give the man a chance to get a glimpse of Sherlock Holmes.

“Why are we here?” John asked, walking ahead and looking around him, taking in the empty hall. Sherlock tried hard not to read him, he knew sometimes John liked saying things out, explaining them to him because it was more of an act of putting things in perspective for himself than explaining them to Sherlock.

“This is an old dance studio, built in the early 1950’s but abandoned a few years ago as the owner fell into debt and never recovered,” Sherlock took off his coat and scarf, neatly arranging them on a dusty old coat stand near the door.

“I can see that, yes, why are _we_ here?”

Sherlock unbuttoned his cuffs, “I thought that was obvious, we’re here to dance.”

John stared at him with that bemused expression on his face, the one that was so misleading because while he looked calm, Sherlock knew he was barely feeling anything other than irritation.

“We’re here to dance. I see, and why is that?” John asked, hands stuffed in his pockets.

 “I’ve always liked dancing; even as a child it was something that fascinated me. Sadly, other children often don’t enjoy ball room dancing as a past time, as Mycroft so often liked to remind me. I’ve missed it immensely.”

He started the music on his phone and stepped forward, taking position and waiting for John, who warily took his stance and started moving to the tune with Sherlock.

Sherlock could see that John was still having trouble comprehending, “John, there’s only other person who knows about this _interest_ of mine and that’s only because Mycroft has no sense of privacy.”

When he felt John relax little by little in his arms and move more freely with the music, he realized he was excited to find more ways to apologize for making John presume he was dead.

This was going to be fun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *flails* Because apparently trying to keep track of four fandoms wasn't enough I had to start writing in a fifth.  
> First Johnlock fic _ever_ , so there will be mistakes and maybe some OOC-ness, to escape which I've tried to keep it very simple.  
> Comments help me get better!  
>  ~~(but not if you're rude. That'll only piss me off.)~~  
>  :D


End file.
